


Калейдоскоп потерь

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Torture, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: В мире, где отношения между людьми прочно завязаны на запахах, Чихиро — лишний. Он не пахнет ничем.





	Калейдоскоп потерь

I

Маюзуми Чихиро не существует.  
Призрак. Редкая ошибка природы. “Мертвецы, и те пахнут лучше!”

В мире, где отношения между людьми прочно завязаны на запахах, Чихиро — лишний. Он не пахнет ничем. Вероятно, поэтому родители его бросили, хотя память ничего не сохранила. Его детские воспоминания похожи на разбитый калейдоскоп — осколков много, а узора почти не различить. Сначала приют, потом Воровская Гильдия. Учитывая обстоятельства, последнее было абсолютно неизбежным. Люди-тени, прячущие себя за непроницаемыми для запахов костюмами, приняли его, признав его немалый потенциал.

Но жизнь Чихиро осталась прежней — изменились только распорядок дня и то, чему его учили. Другие дети так и не признали его. Невозможно дружить с тем, кого не существует. В Гильдии его не дразнили, не пытались побольнее задеть. Здесь использовали другие методы — у Чихиро пытались отобрать всё.

“Тот, кто не умеет беречь, — не научится красть”.  
Кроме вещей, выданных Гильдией, у Чихиро была только Книга. Небольшая, в твёрдой обложке, детская книга с цветными картинками. Единственное светлое и яркое воспоминание.

Женщину, которая подарила Книгу, Чихиро видел лишь раз. Она пахла соснами в яркий солнечный полдень и чем-то ещё терпким, смолистым и радостным. Семилетний Чихиро не знал этого запаха, но был очарован практически мгновенно. Природа не лишила его острого обоняния, даже наоборот, он слышал острее и чётче, не отвлекаясь на собственный запах. У незнакомки были яркие медные волосы и светло-карие глаза. От волос пахло чем-то другим — полураспустившимися цветами и едва уловимыми благовониямм. Женщине с таким ярким шлейфом было нечего делать в воровской гильдии. И, если бы не книга, Чихиро вполне мог посчитать её плодом своего воображения. Он тогда только-только попал в гильдию и большую часть времени прятался на крыше главного здания. В тот день Чихиро поднимался по дальней лестнице, минуя традиционный патруль, когда запутался в паутине чужого запаха. Незнакомого, яркого и волнующего. Первый раз ему захотелось сказать ритуальное: “Мне нравится твой запах”. Захотелось так остро, до дрожи в коленях, что Чихиро очнулся лишь тогда, когда почти уткнулся носом в источник запаха. 

Женщина в традиционном костюме Гильдии сидела на верхней ступеньке и увлечённо читала. Чихиро потом не раз будет удивляться, что запомнил эту встречу до мелочей. Рыжие волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост, открывали не по правилам расстёгнутый ворот и маленькие блестящие камушки в мочках ушей. 

— Как тебя зовут, маленький вор?

Спустя пару лет, когда Чихиро украдёт свой первый апельсин, старое воспоминание больно ударит ярким запахом брызнувшего из-под шкурки сока, обжигая губы и бередя истерзанные пальцы. Сосны, солнечный полдень и горько-сладкие апельсиновые корки. Он бы не спутал этот запах ни с каким другим. Но больше никогда его не слышал. 

Картинки в книге пахнут чернилами и красками. Книжной пылью. И лёгкой пепельной горечью. Это единственное и самое драгоценное сокровище Чихиро, которое он тщательно оберегает и хранит. Чихиро одиннадцать, и он думает, что вырос из детских книжек про драконов. Но запах держит цепко, не делая скидки на возраст.  
Книги в библиотеке гильдии пахнут иначе — затхлым воздухом и дешёвой бумагой, разлитым яблочным уксусом и горькими благовониями.

Второй раз в жизни Чихиро завораживает чужой запах в одном из узких переулков рядом с центральной улицей. И он терпеливо идёт по следу, пока не находит мальчишку. Он младше Чихиро года на три и сам похож на картинку из детской книги: с яркими глазами, волосами редчайшего красного цвета, одетый в смешные штаны с подтяжками и рубашку с кружевным воротником. Мальчик-с-картинки сосредоточенно шагает рядом с седым в мужчиной в старомодной шляпе и изредка что-то говорит. Чихиро слишком далеко, чтобы понять о чём идёт речь, но это совершенно не важно. Вечернее солнце отражается в алых волосах тревожным золотом. 

Позже Чихиро узнает, что мальчик учится в престижной частной школе и каждый день проходит пешком пару кварталов туда и обратно вместе со своим седовласым спутником. Чихиро не знает наверняка, но абсолютно уверен в том, что у мальчишки отличные оценки. Раз или два в неделю Чихиро позволяет себе наблюдать. Иногда ближе — иногда дальше. Словно читая детскую книгу с цветными рисунками. Именно так и пахнет красноволосый мальчик: красками, пушистыми кисточками и едва уловимо — книжной пылью. Если бы Чихиро смел мечтать о нормальной жизни, то он бы хотел, чтобы она выглядела именно так.

Это сокровище Чихиро носит в своей голове, охраняя даже от самого себя, опасаясь затереть, залапать грязными руками и непозволительными мыслями. 

“Мне нравится твой запах”, — одними губами повторяет Чихиро, не решаясь выйти на свет. 

Ученику Воровской Гильдии не о чем говорить с воспитанным мальчиком из знатной семьи. Но ольфакторная память незыблема и практически непреодолима.

Один раз, когда Чихиро подходит слишком близко и, видимо, чем-то себя выдаёт, мальчик оборачивается, замечает его и, легко улыбаясь, делает шаг навстречу. Чихиро тоже неуверенно дёргается вперёд чувствует, как язык присыхает к нёбу, не давая выговорить даже элементарного приветствия. И совершенно позорно сбегает, ещё час после этого пытаясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце и стряхнуть с себя липкий ужас. Разве может тот, кто не пахнет ничем, рассчитывать на чью-то симпатию?..

Сотни раз потом Чихиро корил себя за постыдную трусость. Тем же вечером в столице начались беспорядки — очередная неудачная попытка государственного переворота. Младших членов Гильдии просто заперли в подвалах, чтобы не пропали и не пострадали в бессмысленной суматохе. Когда через неделю Чихиро выпустили, он сразу же рванул к знакомому кварталу, но нашёл только покосившиеся заборы и огромное пепелище. Выгорели почти все дома. Десятки, сотни раз Чихиро приходил к зданию школы, но того мальчика больше никогда не видел.

Мучительно-горькие, едкие как дым воспоминания. 

Первый раз Чихиро видит Акаши Сейджуро в чёрных перчатках и тёмно-сером мундире младшего офицера Королевской Охраны. Взгляд опытного вора мгновенно цепляется за огненно-алые волосы, и сердце заходится от пронзительной надежды, но нюх не позволяет обмануться. Офицер пахнет влажной землёй, дымом костра и чем-то экзотически-чужеродным. Тяжёлый, навязчивый и плотный запах не имеет ничего общего с ярким искрящимся шлейфом из детских воспоминаний Чихиро. 

Чихиро уже не семь, не одиннадцать и даже не пятнадцать. В свои двадцать он — умелый и ловкий вор, один из лучших в Гильдии. Но красно-рыжие волосы и острый тревожный запах наглухо заседают в его голове. Сейчас он отчётливо понимает, что это всего лишь компенсация, попытка заглушить тоску по недостижимому, но ничего не может с этим поделать. 

Три года Чихиро наблюдает как офицер по имени Акаши Сейджуро карабкается по карьерной лестнице, получая чин за чином, меняя мундиры и перчатки. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств Гильдия не входит в сферу интересов и зону ответственности Акаши, что позволяет Чихиро почти безопасные минуты слабости. Любопытство раз за разом берёт верх над осторожностью и скепсисом. 

Это — даже не влюблённость, хотя смысл данного понятия неизменно ускользает от Чихиро. Это — наказание за прошлые ошибки, которое он принимает с неожиданным смирением и покорностью. Точно так же как физиологическую потребность в сексуальной разрядке. Наблюдение за Акаши и случайный секс — одинаково болезненны и тошнотворны. Но если чужой запах можно отскрести с кожи, то вымыть из головы Акаши не получается никакими способами.

Чихиро хочет увидеть его руки, всегда закрытые перчатками. Эгоистично и бессовестно открыть шкатулку и вызнать все секреты. В конце концов Чихиро — вор, и это всего лишь его ремесло.

Когда Акаши надолго исчезает из поля зрения, Чихиро кажется, что на его горле затягивается удавка. Зависимость оказывается гораздо глубже и серьёзнее игры в шарады. Чихиро уже готов признать и признаться, но на улицах офицер Акаши так и не появляется, обнаруживаясь в здании Гильдии, в простом комбинезоне новичка и тонких перчатках из той же ткани. И это так невероятно, что Чихиро сомневается в собственном рассудке до тех пор, пока Глава не представляет новобранцев на общем собрании. Акаши Сейджуро говорит несколько приветственных слов — красивый поставленный голос, не напрягаясь, достигает дальнего угла, где привычно скрывается Чихиро, вместе с дымным запахом тревоги, который не может до конца погасить даже униформа Гильдии. 

Тот, кто не умеет хранить, не станет хорошим вором. Это Чихиро усвоил отлично. Он желает получить перчатки Акаши и всё, что тот может скрывать, пока его не опередили. Выкрасть, присвоить и спрятать так далеко, чтоб никто не нашёл.

Замки на комнатах новичков — опасная иллюзия безопасности. Чихиро открывает такие с закрытыми глазами. Акаши спит, вытянувшись по струнке, в комбинезоне и перчатках, как требуют правила. Чихиро хищно раздувает ноздри, предвкушая сложное дело, и беззвучно приближается к кровати. Первая перчатка легко снимается с руки, вторая идёт труднее, Чихиро изворачивается почти в невозможной позе, призывая всё своё чутьё и опыт, но это плохо помогает. Разве что он понимает, что разбудил Акаши, ещё до того, как он открывает глаза. 

— Это традиция Гильдии?

— Вроде того. Не боишься спать в таком месте?

— Вору нечего делать в моей комнате, у меня нет того, что можно украсть. Зачем тебе перчатки? Они — собственность Гильдии. — Акаши плавно садится, но не делает попытки отобрать перчатку. Чихиро мысленно прикидывает свои шансы на победу в рукопашной схватке и находит их неутешительными.

— Они мне не нужны. Это просто традиция, — Чихиро цепляется за удобное объяснение, с трудом удерживая плывущее сознание — от запаха Акаши беспощадно кружится голова.

— Забирай обе, сегодня я планировал выспаться. 

Акаши небрежно тянет с руки перчатку, выворачивая наизнанку, но Чихиро в этот момент кажется, что выворачивают его самого. Светлая кожа покрыта сетью шрамов — тонкой паутиной порезов и старых побелевших ожогов. Это совсем не та тайна, которую Чихиро рассчитывал найти. Настолько банально и просто, что не тянет даже на сюжет бульварного романа. Запах гари становится почти невыносимым, и Чихиро сгребает скомканную перчатку из раскрытой ладони.

Горечь на языке заставляет нервно сглотнуть, и Чихиро мешкает — нелепая, неуместная пауза, которой пользуется Акаши, сжимая кончики пальцев Чихиро в покалеченной ладони. 

— Тебя настолько пугают шрамы? — Акаши говорит очень тихо, заставляя прислушиваться, и высокомерно щурит глаза. 

Чихиро один из пяти членов Гильдии, которые могут позволить себе носить полуперчатки или вообще обходиться без них. Подушечки пальцев сточены настолько, что уже не оставляют отпечатков. Нет следов — нет человека. 

Ладонь Акаши обжигает. 

— Нисколько, — Чихиро садится на узкую кровать, касаясь бедром бедра, больше просто некуда. Запах далёкого огня творит с восприятием неладное — Акаши кажется горячим даже через слои униформы и тощее одеяло. Пальцы обжигает тоже — тонкие линии шрамов похожи на рыболовную сеть. Чихиро путается в ней, раз за разом прослеживая направления этого странного лабиринта. Должно быть, это было стекло… десятки осколков. Там, где на паутину накладываются неровные следы глубоких ожогов, Чихиро спотыкается. Пальцы соскальзывают, словно пугаясь чужеродного ощущения. 

Сырая земля. Дым и горящее ароматное дерево. 

— Ты пахнешь дымом. Сгоревшими воспоминаниями и надеждами. 

Есть что-то ещё. Среди всех этих шрамов. Ещё одна совсем слабая нота, которую никак не удаётся различить. Чихиро утыкается носом в раскрытую ладонь, вдыхая запах. 

— И апельсиновыми корками. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Акаши вздрагивает, выдыхая сквозь зубы, словно Чихиро неосторожно цепляет края открытой раны. Впрочем с тем, кому из них больнее, можно поспорить. Разбитый калейдоскоп чувств и воспоминаний режет не хуже стекла. Чихиро касается губами самого крупного шрама под большим пальцем.

— Мне нравится твой запах. 

Хотя бы в этот раз Чихиро хочет, чтобы его заметили. 

Пальцы Акаши неуверенно касаются щеки, обводят контур губ, расстёгивают ворот униформы. У него неожиданно холодный нос, который утыкается Чихиро за ухо. Нужно что-то объяснить, пока всё окончательно не обратилось в фарс. У Чихиро нет собственного запаха. Чихиро боится. Чихиро не понимает, почему молчит, упуская драгоценные секунды и шансы. 

Губы Акаши сухие и горячие. 

— Ты пахнешь морской солью.

_“Сегодня я встретила удивительного мальчика. Он носит серый комбинезон, у него мягкие пепельные волосы и серые глаза. Он пахнет морской солью. И, мне кажется, вы бы могли подружиться.”_

II

— Ты пахнешь дымом. Сгоревшими воспоминаниями и надеждами. 

Тёплый нос касается середины ладони, глубоко вдыхая запах. Это так непривычно, что почти больно. Акаши не помнит, когда последний раз кто-то касался его руки и шрамов. 

— И апельсиновыми корками. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Акаши встряхивает от острой и неожиданной детской радости. Он сорвано выдыхает, теряет самообладание, боясь поверить — и веря окончательно и бесповоротно — что наконец-то нашёлся человек, который слышит его целиком.

Он почти не чувствует прикосновения губ к руке, нервы на месте ожогов умерли вместе с прежним Сейджуро, но слова однозначны. 

— Мне нравится твой запах. 

Акаши очень осторожно касается чужой щеки, обводит по контуру бледные губы. В человеке напротив нет ничего лишнего. Закрытая шкатулка с секретом, о содержимом которой можно только догадаться. 

И вместе с этим Маюзуми кажется прозрачным, словно кристальным. И очень чистым. Слабый, едва уловимый запах, который большинство людей должно не замечать. Акаши умиротворённо греет нос и, наконец, прикасается губами к тёплой коже за ухом.

— Ты пахнешь морской солью.

Ворот униформы распахивается слишком легко. Кожа под ним такая же солёная и гладкая, Акаши проводит по ней языком и тянет Маюзуми на себя. Он так остро жаждет открыть свой сундук с сокровищами, что дальнейшее теряется, ускользает от рассудка, как рисунок морских волн. Маюзуми тихо стонет, кусая губы, цепляется за плечи и сорванно дышит. Акаши целует беспорядочно и жадно, с силой растирая ладонями кожу.

Подавить, завладеть, оставить на светлой коже собственные метки. 

Не заслужить доверие, а вырвать силой. 

Акаши всегда так поступал. 

И почему-то не хочет сейчас. Лихорадочный пульс и собственное возбуждение путают мысли. Он давно не позволял себе кого-то обнять, чувствуя при этом что-то большее, чем необходимость в разрядке.

— Чихиро?

Маюзуми выдыхает, резко напрягая диафрагму. 

— Ты знаешь моё имя? 

— Одного из пяти лучших воров Гильдии? Безусловно. Чи-хи-ро!

На узенькой койке тесно даже одному Акаши. Вдвоём не уместиться вообще никак. При всей неловкости ситуации Акаши не успевает толком удивиться, что Маюзуми совершенно не умеет целоваться. 

Мой — думает Акаши. Мой. Мой! 

***  
Маюзуми с отсутствующим видом поднимается с развороченной постели. Делает пару шагов в сторону двери, оборачивается, вертит головой, широко раздувая ноздри. 

— Ты пахнешь слишком… очевидно. Тебе нельзя никуда в таком виде.

Акаши хочется ударить самого себя. Забыть о том, где он находится, – непростительная глупость.

— У меня есть душ. Пойдём.

Комната Чихиро раза в два больше каморки новичка, но этого всё равно очень мало. За дверью прячется небольшой душ, полки заставлены множеством разных баночек и флаконов. Необходимый набор для борьбы с запахами, понимает Акаши. 

Профессиональная необходимость. Маюзуми стягивает с себя комбинезон, не обращая внимания на гостя. Движения такие заученные, что Акаши внезапно испытывает некоторую неловкость. 

— Снимай. Чего ты ждёшь?

Тут же обнаруживается ящик с кристаллической крошкой, похожей на крупную соль.  
Интересно, как быстро действует абсорбент? Акаши справляется со своей униформой медленнее. Отчасти потому что не привык, отчасти потому, что забыл как это – раздеваться, когда на тебя смотрят. Маюзуми не отворачивается, не делает вид, что его здесь нет. Серые глаза предельно сосредоточены. Акаши провожает взглядом снятую одежду, отмечая, что Маюзуми старается не касаться кристаллов кончиками пальцев.

Кожа на шрамах, тянущихся от ладони до плеча давно потеряла чувствительность. Даже фантомные боли окончательно ушли годы назад. Но Акаши забывает, как дышать, когда эти мягкие, шёлковые подушечки пальцев, изучая, тщательно прощупывают линии рубцов. Маюзуми подходит очень близко, оставляя между ними считанные сантиметры. Время смолисто растягивается, Акаши тонет в вязком чувстве, которому не может подобрать названия. Вопросы, зачем и почему всё именно сейчас, не имеют ни малейшего смысла. Опустить голову на чужое плечо и подойти на шаг ближе оказывается удивительно легко.

Сам Акаши долго бы разбирался в паре десятков пузырьков, но Маюзуми делает выбор за него и встаёт рядом под чуть тёплые струи воды. Вязкая жидкость слабо пахнет какими-то травами и так же слабо пенится. Акаши с некоторым сожалением смывает с себя компрометирующие запахи удовольствия и соблазна. В прошлой жизни в этом не было необходимости, и он мог бы наслаждаться моментом, не отвлекаясь. Но и Чихиро там не было. 

— Ты спишь у стенки или с краю? 

— Это приглашение? — мягко усмехается Акаши, понимая, что Маюзуми не слишком часто приходится с кем-то разговаривать. Возвращаться к себе у него нет ни малейшего желания. Распахнутое окно уже должно было окончательно выстудить и без того холодную комнату.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. Одолжить одежду я тебе тоже могу, но она будет великовата, — в голосе явственно слышится лёгкий сарказм. Но  
Акаши как никто другой знает цену такой иронии и без лишних раздумий забирается под толстое одеяло. Маюзуми не утруждает себя приличиями и лишней одеждой. 

Акаши не спал нормально уже несколько месяцев, но осознание усталости приходит только сейчас. 

Ночью ему снится что-то старое, из забытых детских воспоминаний, впервые не принося горечи.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Маюзуми не пытается смыть с кожи запах Акаши без необходимости. Иногда даже кажется, что он прячется в него, словно в броню. Безопасность такого решения сомнительна, пусть запах и трансформируется на нём почти до неузнаваемости. В Гильдии этим никого не обмануть. Апельсиновая цедра становится более пыльной и горькой, оставляя лишь намёк на цитрусы, но уже не считывается так очевидно. Дым вообще исчезает с Маюзуми мгновенно, заставляя его собственную соль звучать ярче и чище. И где-то между солёной коркой апельсина и золой прячется нотка сандала и остальные трудноуловимые компоненты шлейфа Акаши. Маюзуми становится заметнее, но совершенно этого не замечает.

Если бы кто-то решился спросить, то, даже при наличии такого желания, Акаши не смог бы ответить в каких они отношениях. Маюзуми так и не вернул ему перчатки, они словно исчезли в водовороте эмоций той первой ночи. Но Акаши точно знает, что призрачный вор Гильдии отлично умеет прятать то, чего не желает отдавать. Акаши остаётся жить в его комнате, наплевав на мнение окружающих. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то может попытаться отнять у него Маюзуми, бесит до зубного скрежета. По ночам он крепко обнимает своё единственное сокровище, пытаясь укрыть шлейфом своего запаха от всего мира. 

Они не друзья и не очень много разговаривают. Они даже не любовники в общепринятом смысле. Акаши очень быстро понимает, что Маюзуми до конца не осознаёт того, что с ними происходит. В его картине мира просто не существует такого понятия, как отношения с кем-то. Акаши аккуратно подбирает отмычки к запертым замкам — настоящим и эфемерным, хотя сдерживать себя становится невыносимо сложно.

Это почти извращение. Маюзуми кажется беззащитным и очень юным. Сам Акаши грубее и резче, хотя они примерно ровесники. Акаши ненавидит ночи, которые Маюзуми проводит вне стен Гильдии за то беспокойство, которое приносит одиночество. И за то, что перед этими рабочими вылазками он смывает с себя все запахи, становясь чужим и безликим. То отчаяние, с которым Маюзуми обнимает его, возвращаясь, делает всё только хуже.

Глядя на небольшую книжную полку и простенькие мягкие переплёты, Акаши вспоминает, что в прошлой жизни любил читать. И что с радостью подарил бы Маюзуми всю библиотеку особняка, если бы это было возможно. Только чтобы увидеть, как бледные пальцы гладят старинные фолианты в бычьей коже. 

Маюзуми почти не улыбается и постоянно злится. Для Акаши удивительно, что кого-то может бесить его поведение. Раньше всё упиралось исключительно в запахи, которые окружающие переносили с трудом. Всё остальное терялось в работе и суете. Теперь Акаши узнаёт, что он — заносчивый, самоуверенный засранец, с манией контроля, что он не понимает значения личного пространства. Кажется, про это был самый длинный монолог Маюзуми, который он вообще слышал.

Акаши плохо удаётся быть незаметным, но в наблюдательности и подозрительности мало кто смог бы с ним сравниться. Ночью он просыпается от чёткого ощущения опасности и чужого присутствия. И жалеет, что от неизвестного врага его отделяет спящий Маюзуми. Акаши ждёт, контролируя ритма дыхания, и чувствует, как внутри всё смерзается от непривычного страха за кого-то другого. Прежде, чем он успевает пошевелиться, Маюзуми резко поднимается и быстрым движением укладывает пришельца на пол.

— Какого чёрта? — раздражённо шипит Маюзуми, явно добавляя силы захвату.

Акаши перестаёт делать вид, что спит, и садится на постели. 

— Повторяю. Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл? Не наигрался в детстве?

— Отпусти. От тебя воняет хуже чем раньше, не хочу отмываться.

Акаши замирает, готовый к атаке. Но Маюзуми небрежно и даже презрительно отталкивает человека, лежащего на полу, и встаёт. 

В неровном свете зажженной Маюзуми свечи Акаши видит мальчишку в униформе Гильдии. Мелкого, субтильного и даже с виду ершистого. 

— А твоя пассия так и будет молчать? Я слышал, у него весьма ловко подвешен язык. Маюзуми, ты что вытворяешь? Ты вцепился в него даже похлеще, чем в свою идиотскую книжку! Думаешь, тебе это спустят? — ревности, открытой и бешеной, в словах даже больше, чем яда.

— Я не нарушаю ни одного правила Гильдии. 

Мальчишка сверкает глазами, злобно глядя на Акаши. Это почти смешно. Акаши прищуривается и оппонент осекается, моргает и отводит взгляд. Можно было бы ещё какое-то время так развлекаться, Акаши ел таких идиотов в Королевской Охране на завтрак, но он кожей ощущает ярость, исходящую от Маюзуми. И это крайне плохо соотносится с его обычным равнодушием. 

— Тебя разве не научили делиться, дохлая рыбина? 

— Нет. 

Маюзуми почти зло оттягивает ворот комбинезона Акаши и впивается в кожу на шее, оставляя метку. Неумело прикусывая зубами. Боль возбуждает, напоминая о подавляемых желаниях. 

— Моё. Акаши, свяжи этому мудаку руки, пожалуйста. 

От себя он добавляет к тугим узлам ещё и кляп. Вор, так и оставшийся безымянным, пытается сопротивляться, из-за чего лишь затягивает верёвки и осложняет свое положение. 

Маюзуми одевается за считанные секунды и тащит визитёра за шкирку прочь из комнаты.

Акаши надолго остаётся один. Времени достаточно для того, чтобы выстроить множество логических цепочек. И к возвращению Маюзуми он уже вполне понимает, что происходит.

Вернувшийся Маюзуми тих, взъерошен и напряжён. 

— Чихиро?

— Я сдал этого Главе. Прости. Больно? — ледяные пальцы касаются шеи Акаши. 

— Нет. Не больно. 

Когда Акаши жёстко прихватывает губами кожу под челюстью, Маюзуми со стоном выгибается и сдавленно всхлипывает под укусами. 

— Больно? 

— Чёрт. Нет!

К утру Акаши перестанет считать количество отметин на коже. Они сойдут слишком быстро. 

Незапланированный урок по технике засосов и укусов что-то необратимо меняет. Маюзуми начинает испытывать потребность в физических доказательствах и напоминаниях. И обязательно оставляет новую отметину, когда старая окончательно блекнет. 

Эти метки и то, как Маюзуми касается его шрамов, немного примиряют Акаши с бесконечными потерями. Маюзуми не знает и не может знать, что часть этих следов не результат пожара и несчастного случая, а метки, оставленные намеренно, чтобы всю жизнь напоминать Акаши о том, где его место. Неприятная правда, скрытая на самом виду.

Когда после очередной ночной вылазки Маюзуми не возвращается, Акаши не разрешает себе ни секунды паники. Он был ищейкой слишком долго, чтобы не найти вора. Даже если он — призрак, остальные в Гильдии вполне материальны. 

Акаши знает, что нарушает все мыслимые и немыслимые правила и что в скрытных перемещениях он и в половину не так хорош, как Маюзуми. Акаши ещё не вор, даже всерьёз не стремится им стать.

Огромная вилла, где пропал Маюзуми, кажется вымершей. Охраны почти нет. Акаши помнит, сколько было людей в его собственном особняке. И сколько осталось в живых после. Количество не решает ничего.

Акаши ищет путь на нижние этажи, следуя казалось бы давно забытому чувству. Почти все большие дома похожи. Этот не исключение. 

В детстве Акаши не понимал назначения половины подвальных помещений. Пришедшее понимание оказалось мерзким, беспощадным и кровавым. Воспоминания стоят рядом, выжидают за плечом удобного момента. Много лет Акаши повторяет — это было не со мной. Мальчик в его голове, пахнущий красками и книгами, повзрослел вместе с ним. Иногда Акаши кажется, что он занял чужое место, но второй — или первый? — только качает головой и улыбается. Он больше не боится, не плачет и не зовёт маму. Теперь боится Акаши. Но ему некого звать.

Маюзуми кричит. Гулкое и долгое эхо разносит звук по всему подземелью. Акаши крадётся почти бесшумно, машинально принюхиваясь, но не чувствует запаха крови. Подвал пахнет сыростью и какими-то травами, незнакомыми людьми и мокрым деревом. Маюзуми кричит снова. Акаши кажется, что ярости в этом вопле больше, чем боли. И снова. Акаши уже достаточно близко, чтобы различить ещё два голоса. Двое — это хорошо. Двоих он может размазать по стенке прямо сейчас. 

— Что тебе было нужно?

Маюзуми сидит в глубоком кресле, запястья и пальцы зафиксированы железными обручами, руки лежат ладонями вверх. Разбитые губы и ссадина на скуле. Но и только. Ни капли крови на одежде и вокруг. Акаши решительно не понимает, что здесь происходит.

Маюзуми ухмыляется. Такого глумливого и презрительного выражения, казалось бы, знакомого лица, Акаши ещё не видел. 

Того, кто стоит ближе к выходу из камеры, Акаши вырубает мимоходом, почти нехотя, не сводя глаз со второго, который тянет Маюзуми за волосы, грубо запрокидывая голову. Этому везёт меньше — Акаши бьёт, чтобы сделать больно и выместить накопившуюся ярость. 

— Да прекрати уже! Убьёшь, — голос у Маюзуми хриплый и сорванный. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Как видишь. Ключи на стене.

Акаши ощущает себя на грани потери контроля. Маюзуми — живой, даже не пострадавший всерьёз. Этого должно быть достаточно, но почему-то нет. Совсем нет. Ключ в замке проворачивается с оглушительным скрипом. 

Маюзуми резко встряхивает руками, разминает запястья и кривится. 

— В Гильдии запрещено убивать. 

— Они оба живы. 

Травяной, почти аптечный запах кажется Акаши неприятным. Он пристально следит за тем, как Маюзуми перебирает мешочки и склянки с травами. Часть из них ему знакома, часть нет, и он бы никогда не стал пользоваться чужими запасами в таких обстоятельствах. Но Маюзуми спокойно высыпает какой-то порошок себе в рот и запивает водой из чужой фляжки. Акаши почти чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Остро хочется засунуть этому идиоту два пальца в рот и опустошить желудок. Как маленькому ребёнку, добравшемуся до верхней полки с лекарствами.

Следующая жидкость с острым карамельным запахом Акаши знакома. Наркотик. “Сонный колокольчик”. В больших дозах вызывает потерю памяти. Дорогостоящее и запрещённое вещество. Именно его Маюзуми щедро вливает в бесчувственных мужчин. 

Акаши знает нюансы, сам занимался уничтожением распространителей.

— Добавь ещё, оно почти выветрилось.

Маюзуми слушается и ещё какое-то время наблюдает, проверяя пульс. Акаши знает, что Маюзуми один из лучших воров в гильдии. Но это знание долгое время было довольно абстрактным. Просто фактом в биографии. 

Маюзуми двигается абсолютно бесшумно, почти растворяется в воздухе. Это по-своему красиво. И очень чуждо реальному миру. Акаши держится в стороне для страховки и самоуспокоения. Он не знает, что именно в этом особняке нужно Маюзуми, но спрятано оно отлично. На поиски уходят полные сорок минут. И это при том, что замки открываются под ловкими пальцами, словно по волшебству. Маюзуми явно предпочел бы скрыть предмет своего интереса, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах это невозможно. 

Маюзуми позволяет себе мимолётную победную улыбку, когда находит скрытую стенную панель с хитрым нажимным замком. Пальцы несколько минут танцуют над причудливой резьбой прежде чем открыть тайник. 

Добычей оказывается небольшая книга в очень старом переплете, окованная золотыми полосами. Кожа кое-где истрепалась настолько, что кажется хрупкой и готовой рассыпаться в прах. Маюзуми предельно аккуратно и быстро заворачивает фолиант в слои ткани и прячет в сумку, но Акаши успевает рассмотреть герб королевской семьи. Смертельно опасная вещь, которой вообще не должно быть за пределами хранилищ дворца.

Они уходят слишком легко. Акаши призывает весь свой опыт и умение, но хвоста не обнаруживает. 

— Чихиро, нам нельзя в Гильдию, — говорит Акаши, когда они останавливаются через несколько кварталов.

— Акаши, я похож на идиота? Охрана ждала вора. И ждала именно меня, — Маюзуми бешено шипит, прижимая Акаши к ближайшей стене, — тебе тоже нельзя, твоё отсутствие должны были заметить. А складывать два и два умеют даже в Гильдии. 

Акаши стремительно перебирает в голове места, где они смогут укрыться вдвоём, когда пальцы Маюзуми крепко смыкаются на запястье.

Катакомбы под городом всегда вызывали у Акаши неприятные ассоциации: подземелья, застенки, скелеты. Грязь, кровь и смерть. Маюзуми отпускает его руку, спускаясь на нижний уровень, и больше к нему не прикасается. Почти не оглядываясь, уверенно и целенаправленно пробирается в полутёмных коридорах, освещённых только растениями-люминофорами.

Они идут минут пятьдесят по внутренним часам Акаши.

Под конец Маюзуми замедляется. Шаги становятся тяжелее, дыхание то и дело срывается. Вряд ли в последние сутки ему удалось поспать. Да и накануне тоже, насколько помнит Акаши. Он уже хочет предложить остановится, когда Маюзуми открывает неприметный люк.

— Осторожно, внутри темнее, чем здесь, — слишком ровно выговаривает он.  
Без проводника Акаши никогда бы сюда не сунулся. 

Идти за Маюзуми след в след — странно. Акаши вдруг понимает, что это не вынужденное ситуацией доверие, а что-то гораздо более глубокое. Но всё равно механически запоминает дорогу. Под ноги то и дело попадаются чьи-то кости. Невозможно узнать, кем были эти люди и почему умерли здесь, но Акаши надеется, что они обрели покой, выполнив задуманное, а не глупо заблудились. 

Убежище Маюзуми скрывается ещё за десятком поворотов и очередной скрытой дверной панелью. Немаленькая комната поросла люминофорами почти до потолка, что производит причудливое и жутковатое впечатление.

Происходящее перестаёт казаться реальным. Маюзуми словно плывёт, размывается зеленоватым светом и почти исчезает. Акаши приходится несколько раз сморгнуть, чтобы вернуть себе ясность зрения. Маюзуми вновь обретает чёткость, но это совершенно не помогает. Акаши с трудом узнаёт в нём человека, с которым последние месяцы делил постель. 

Добыча отправляется в тайник. Акаши абстрактно думает, смог бы он вскрыть его, даже зная расположение и внимательно наблюдая за действиями Маюзуми, и не может с уверенностью дать положительный ответ. Первый раз он ощущает огромную пропасть между выкормышем гильдии и собой.

— Чихиро, тебе нужна помощь? — Акаши проглатывает беспокойство и тревожное “ты ранен?”.

— Нет. Мне нужен сон.

В дальнем углу обнаруживается небольшая лежанка у стены, стеллаж с запасами еды, воды. И, вероятно, лекарств. Ничем иным десятки склянок с порошками и мутными жидкостями просто не могут быть.

Маюзуми долго и методично отмывает руки. Сначала водой, потом горько и резко пахнущей спиртовой настойкой. Жидкости стекают в жёлоб у стены и убегают вглубь катакомб. И снова в ход идут какие-то порошки, которые Чихиро методично смешивает, растирает и заливает водой. Он пьёт получившееся лекарство, кривится и быстро зачерпывает горсть каких-то орехов, чтобы заесть неприятный вкус, после чего протягивает банку Акаши. Сам Акаши предпочёл бы бутылку вина и большой кусок мяса, но выбирать не приходится. Орехи на поверку оказываются сладкими и относительно свежими. 

– Есть ещё хлеб, сушёное мясо и сушёные же фрукты. Воды тоже достаточно.

Покончив с нехитрым ужином, Маюзуми падает на постель, как есть, в комбинезоне гильдии, стянув только мягкие сапоги. Акаши не хочет спать, но считает нужным лечь рядом, чтобы задать все необходимые вопросы. Места для двоих на дохленьком матрасе совсем впритык, и Акаши по привычке крепко прижимает к себе Маюзуми, не задумываясь о смысле этого действия. 

Маюзуми крупно трясёт, он вздрагивает под прикосновениями, даже пытается отодвинуться, но просто некуда. Акаши прочёсывает пальцами спутанные серые волосы, давая и себе и Маюзуми время, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие. И только когда дыхание выравнивается, решается спросить:

— Чихиро, что вообще произошло?

— Дерьмо.

Акаши фыркает от фирменной лаконичности ответа.

— Заказ с самого начала был мутным. Но, учитывая личность заказчика, — отказаться было нельзя. Требовался бесперчаточный вор. Ты видел, какие там замки.

— Почему ты? Вас же пятеро? 

— Двое из пяти слишком стары, хотя отказываются это признавать. Ещё двое только полгода как получили этот статус. Выбора не было.

Акаши не нравится то, что говорит Маюзуми. Паранойя привычно сдавливает диафрагму. 

— Когда я проник на виллу, меня уже ждали… и, Акаши, спасибо.

Маюзуми замолкает.

Правила гильдии запрещают вмешательство до исхода трех суток с момента исчезновения вора. Акаши плевать на правила. Кто-то собирался отнять то, что принадлежит ему. Вероятно, он убьёт виновника, как только найдёт. Тихо и очень незаметно.

Маюзуми смотрит остро, почти недоверчиво. И это тоже что-то новое. 

— Почему ты пришёл меня спасать?

У Акаши в шкафу столько скелетов, что хватит на всю эту скрытую берлогу и ещё останется. Он не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос.

“Потому что мы спим с тобой в одной постели, идиот.”

“Потому что ненавижу терять.”

“Потому что ты принадлежишь мне.”

“Потому что больше некому.”

— Потому что хотел спасти.

Маюзуми закрывает глаза и меньше чем через минуту отключается. Акаши хочется встать. Пройтись по комнате. Акаши нужно подумать. Но он заставляет себя лежать на месте, в глубине души признавая, что просто боится разомкнуть объятья даже на минуту. Мозг лихорадочно работает, пропуская через себя бешеные потоки информации. Было бы проще, если бы он точно знал о содержимом украденной книги, но Маюзуми всегда спит очень чутко. Риск совершенно неоправдан.  
Акаши не замечает, в какой момент его собственное сознание отключается.

Ему кажется, что он тонет в чёрной и холодной жиже. Слова, брошенные фразы, картинки, запахи — память Акаши не способна утратить или забыть. Всё уже случалось. Когда-то давно. Не с ним. Было. И снова будет.

Акаши просыпается от крика. И не сразу понимает, что кричит не он. Маюзуми рывком поднимается на постели, выгибается в судороге, прикладываясь затылком об стену.

— Чихиро?..

— Акаши, возьми верёвку и привяжи меня. 

Над изголовьем кровати прикручена чугунная решётка. Именно за неё отчаянно держится Маюзуми. 

Акаши ненавидит, когда ему указывают, что делать, но спор в условиях дефицита информации совершенно лишён смысла. Пока он затягивает узлы на запястьях, Маюзуми держится, тяжело дыша и кусая губы, позволяя себе рвануться в сторону и закричать только тогда, когда его руки оказываются надёжно зафиксированы. Акаши сидит рядом, внимательно наблюдая, как мечется голова, искажается болезненной гримасой лицо, белеют пальцы, вцепившиеся в решётку, и ловит себя на том, что даже сейчас ему хочется слизнуть капельки пота с белоснежного лба. Хочется, чтобы весь Маюзуми принадлежал ему, и только он сам был причиной этих криков и стонов. Отвратительные, эгоистичные мысли, от которых сладко на языке.

Акаши ждёт, пока приступ стихнет. Маюзуми выглядит растерянным, ужасно недовольным и не торопится с объяснениями. Это вызывает странную смесь бешенства и умиления. 

— Чихиро, что происходит?

Маюзуми хмурится и какое-то время молчит. Но от вопроса никак не уйти, даже физически. 

— Растительный токсин.

Акаши уже понимает, что ответ – это то, о чём Маюзуми умалчивает.

— Какое у него действие? Сойдёшь с ума?

— Попытаюсь оторвать себе руки. 

Ну конечно. Пальцы. Мог бы и сам догадаться. Должен был. Тонкая кожа, через которую проникает почти всё. Акаши собирается спросить о названии вещества, но не успевает. Новый приступ длится дольше первого, и Акаши приходится придавить Маюзуми всем своим весом, чтобы не дать покалечиться. 

Когда наступает передышка, Акаши больше не испытывает иллюзий. Маюзуми тоже. 

— Это Алая Лилия. В малых дозах — афродизиак, в средних — вещество из арсенала палача, в больших — сам видишь — яд, действующий на нервы и мозг. Руки болят так, что я готов их отгрызть. 

— Для Лилии есть антидот. Ты был так беспечен, что не запас его заранее?

Акаши просчитывает, сколько времени ему потребуется на то, чтобы выбраться на поверхность и найти необходимое вещество. Слишком долго. Вряд ли это безопасно. 

Маюзуми усмехается. Криво, болезненно и даже заносчиво. Акаши всё ещё не привык к тому, что обычно спокойное, как водная гладь, лицо способно на такие перемены. Максимум на хмурые волны и раздражение. 

— У меня есть. Но у него малюсенький побочный эффект — почти полная потеря чувствительности. Я — вор, если ты вдруг забыл. Не вижу большой разницы между антидотом и отгрызанием рук. 

Акаши не забыл. Но он не привык считаться с чужими желаниями. Живой Маюзуми ему нужнее гордого и окончательно мёртвого призрака Гильдии. 

— Если я переживу ближайшие двенадцать часов – всё будет в порядке. Если нет, я думаю, ты и сам найдёшь дорогу наверх. Похороны и прочая ерунда мне не нужны.

Акаши невыносимо хочется ударить этого незнакомца, который заменил его Чихиро. Кривые ухмылки, чужой надломленный, хриплый голос, горький лекарственный запах. И отвратительное ощущение собственной ненужности. Маюзуми не ждёт от него помощи или поддержки. Спасения из беды и того не ждал. Словно Акаши бесполезный щенок, выброшенный жизнью на обочину...

_ **Идиот.** _

Акаши вздрагивает от неожиданности. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он последний раз слышал внутренний голос. 

_ **Король идиотов.** _

Кажется, что от снисходительной усмешки по коже должны поползти мурашки. Акаши с опаской смотрит на свои руки, но никакого предательства со стороны собственного тела не замечает. Он не помнит, чтобы тот вежливый и любимый всеми мальчик когда-нибудь говорил так.

_**Не ты один вырос.**_

_Что тебе нужно? Ты вроде хотел сидеть в своей безопасной норе._

_ **В ней стало не очень безопасно.** _

_Уж извини. Обратись к нашему отцу с претензией._

Маюзуми кричит. Следующие часы сливаются друг с другом. Акаши пытается удержать. Акаши говорит, иногда срываясь на крик, ожидая, что его услышат. На еду практически нет времени, в редкие минуты передышки он успевает только хлебнуть воды и влить немного жидкости в приоткрытые губы.

Акаши не был бы собой, если бы его разум отключался от такого. К сожалению. Чёткое и раздражающее ощущение чужого присутствия в собственной голове мешает. 

Маюзуми тоже остаётся в сознании, но хотя бы не пытается начать разговор. Периодически кажется, что он потерял связь с реальностью, но редкие ругательства, срывающиеся с искусанных в кровь губ, разрушают эту иллюзию. Маюзуми здесь и только старается сделать вид, будто это не так. Это ужасно злит. 

В новых координатах мира не хватает знания о содержимом украденной книги. Акаши не может просчитать, является ли происходящее неудачным стечением обстоятельств или спланированной акцией против него. Что бы он стал делать, если вместо живого Маюзуми получил обратно изуродованный труп?

_ **Утонул в крови, убивая причастных.** _

_Не изображай из себя невинного ягнёнка. Ты улыбался, наблюдая за моей местью._

_ **Мне бы не хватило безжалостности. Ты уничтожал не только врагов, но и себя.** _

_И что с того?_

Акаши злится. Тот, другой внутри него, не святой и не может упрекать его за сделанное. В ещё большую ярость его ярость приводит жалость, которая так явно проскальзывает в тихом голосе.

_ **Ничего. Ты спрашивал, как бы ты поступил. Это довольно очевидно.** _

Маюзуми становится всё хуже, Акаши тоже потратил немало сил, руки дрожат от напряжения, но теперь удерживать его практически не составляет труда. И это пугает. Серые глаза то и дело закатываются, оставляя видимыми только белки. 

Маюзуми больше не кричит, сорвав голос окончательно, звук, который с таким трудом покидает его горло, больше похож на скулёж умирающего пса. Тошнотворный и жуткий. Акаши ищет убежища в своём высокомерии, обороняясь не только от демонов Маюзуми, но и от собственных.

_ **Думаешь, мы с тобой были лучше?** _

_Не были. Ты плакал._

В голове раздаётся странное шипение, и Акаши не сразу понимает, что так звучит смех. 

_ **Ты тоже хотел отгрызть себе руку.** _

_Я не смог._

_**Это не наша вина. Мы тоже были привязаны к кровати.**_

_Он странно лечил детей, ты не находишь?_

_ **Это не было лечением.** _

О, да. Не было. Безумие и гипертрофированные амбиции отца достигли предела. Он привязывал сына к кровати, якобы для того, что тот снова не повредил обожжённую руку, кормил очень полезной липкой дрянью и, что самое страшное, постоянно говорил. О том, каким сильным и достойным наследником рода Сейджуро должен стать.

_ **Мне жаль, что той ночью погиб не он.** _

_Мне жаль, что его убил не я. Раз уж мне приходится расплачиваться за него, думаю, я имел на это право._

– Чихиро. – Акаши бережно обнимает Маюзуми во время очередного затишья. Его самого некому было обнять. А он хотел этого. Больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы его утешили. Или убили наконец.

_ **Ты никогда не хотел умирать. ** _

_Откуда тебе знать? Ты тогда уже спрятался так далеко, что я не слышал даже твоего голоса._

– Акаши… – с трудом различимый шёпот, – Акаши, пожалуйста…

Прошло часов десять, не больше, с того момента, как всё началось, Маюзуми говорил о двенадцати. Выдержит ли он ещё пару? Акаши видел множество людей на пороге смерти, он знает каково это. Пальцы сами находят нужные точки на шее, нужно только воспользоваться неподвижностью. 

_ **Стой! Чихиро не хочет умирать. ** _

_Я могу отключить его сознание, шанс, что это поможет, – невелик. Но если он очнётся раньше, чем действие токсина закончится, он умрёт. И это будет ещё мучительнее._

_ **Убьёшь его? Только для того, чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой? Чтобы оправдать свое желание забрать книгу?** _

– Чихиро, тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

Акаши не узнаёт своего голоса, погружая Маюзуми в сон. Боль, которая заставляла его тело выгибаться в судорогах, тонет в темноте, и Маюзуми обмякает, превращаясь в нечто безвольное и неподвижное. Акаши ещё какое-то время не может оторвать пальцы от слабого пульса, как будто его присутствие может что-то изменить. Здесь нужен хороший лекарь. Самый лучший. И это не он. У него в запасе лишь несколько фокусов вроде этого. 

Акаши наклоняется и осторожно целует всё ещё кровоточащие губы, он не хочет, чтобы Маюзуми посчитал это платой или требованием, поэтому просто крадёт поцелуй. В конце концов, они оба воры.

Если он вернётся, если согласится возглавить бывших сообщников отца, сможет ли это помочь? Времени слишком мало, даже если бы он мог мгновенно перенестись в нужное место…

_ **Они посчитают Чихиро твоей уязвимостью и убьют, делая вид, что пытаются спасти. Ты сам поступил бы так же.** _

_У тебя есть другие идеи?_

Ощущение, что в голове разлита вязкая смола, мозг отказывается работать, и Акаши тратит силы на бессмысленный спор с самим собой.

_ **Я — не ты. Мы можем только ждать. Ты уже сдался, проиграв, и отрёкся от всего. Какая разница, будет это длиться на несколько часов дольше или меньше?** _

_Сдался? Проиграл? Я? Это — невозможно!_

_ **А чем ты занимался в Гильдии?** _

Акаши замирает, рассматривая запёкшуюся кровь на запястьях Маюзуми. Если он выживет, верёвки придётся отмачивать, и, скорее всего, останутся шрамы.

_ **Не уходи от ответа. Что ты делал последние месяцы? Тонул в жалости к самому себе?** _

_Я… _

_ **Ты?** _

_Я должен выжить. Если я умру, это будет окончательное поражение._

_ **Разумно. Но не про тебя. Ты считаешь себя непобедимым.** _

_Я — абсолютен._

Акаши поднимается, разминая ноющие мышцы. Тренировок Гильдии недостаточно, чтобы оставаться в прежней форме. Даже отрабатывая спарринги не в полную силу, Акаши не находил ни одного серьёзного противника. Маюзуми справедливо считался лучшим вором, но и он не дотягивал до уровня бывших подчинённых Акаши.

_ **В Гильдии запрещено убивать. ** _

_Зависит от изобретательности, если никто ничего не узнает, запрет не будет нарушен._

Акаши старается ни о чём не думать. Это довольно просто, если сконцентрироваться на обычных физических потребностях. Даже если внутри разума их двое, и это не слишком нормально, тело у них одно. Он не хочет говорить с тем, другим, ни о себе, ни о Чихиро. Ни, тем более, о родителях.

_ **Ты не сможешь вечно меня игнорировать.** _

Акаши не отвечает, рисуя какой-то деревяшкой на полу невидимые диаграммы. Он мог бы создать в своём разуме целый мир, недоступный его второму “я”, но продолжать отрицать собственную ущербность — бессмысленно. Были ли они когда-то единым целым? Или он порождение боли и страха? Воплощение слабости?

_ **Мы — одно целое. И мы — разные.** _

_Мы — абсолютны._

_ **Мы — абсолютны.** _

...

— Акаши? — тихо, почти неразличимо, — Акаши!

Маюзуми закашливается, и Акаши приходит в себя. Люминофоры светят еле-еле, подчиняясь каким-то собственным биоритмам, и выражения лица Маюзуми почти не разобрать. 

— Чихиро, — тихо отзывается Акаши и возвращается к нему, внезапно осознавая, что утратил чувство времени, и не может точно сказать, сколько провёл, вычерчивая рисунки на полу. Пять минут или вечность кажутся равнозначными.

Серые глаза с трудом фокусируются, но остаются такими же безразличными, Маюзуми смотрит как будто сквозь него.

— Ты в порядке? 

— Акаши?

Акаши аккуратно отводит слипшуюся чёлку.

— Я. Ты меня не видишь?

Взгляд Маюзуми проясняется, становясь хотя бы немного осмысленным, краткое мгновение узнавания и радости сменяет такой легко читаемый ужас, что Акаши приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться, тратя несколько лишних секунд на сомнения, прежде чем он понимает и крепко прижимает дрожащего Маюзуми к себе. 

— Я здесь.

_**Он тоже думал, что ты его бросишь.**_

_Замолчи._

Акаши тянется за ножом и перерезает уже порядком истрепавшиеся верёвки, удивляясь собственным трясущимся пальцам. Маюзуми с глухим стоном обнимает его слабыми руками, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. 

— Почему ты думал, что я тебя брошу? — Акаши чуть приподнимает голову Маюзуми, заводя руку ему под шею.

— Ты же королевская ищейка, тебе есть куда вернуться, какое тебе дело до вора? — Маюзуми говорит медленно и тяжело, мучительно взвешивая каждое слово. 

— Так ты знал? Как давно? 

— Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, на тебе были чёрные перчатки.

Четыре года? Акаши ошеломлён и растерян — это непривычно и очень неприятно. Он даже не подозревал, что Маюзуми знает о его прошлом, он казался таким далёким от реального мира, а с Гильдией работа Акаши никогда не пересекалась напрямую.

— Акаши, ты действительно полагал, что я могу не знать, как выглядит тот, кто дослужился до алых перчаток? — голос Маюзуми звучит зло и презрительно.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? 

— Здравствуй, Акаши Сейджуро, я — Маюзуми Чихиро и давно слежу за тобой, — Маюзуми срывается на хрип и закашливается. Акаши собирается принести воды, когда понимает, что тело ему больше не подчиняется.

_Пусти! Тебя это не касается!_

_ **Ты опять всё портишь. Не дёргайся.** _

— Помолчи, Чихиро, — Акаши слышит собственный голос словно издалека и так же размыто ощущает прикосновения. Другой ласково поднимает Маюзуми и подносит к губам фляжку с водой.

_ **Мог бы и раньше додуматься. Вместо того, чтобы устраивать этот балаган.** _

_Это не твоё дело! Чихиро – мой!_

Перехватить контроль обратно не получается, и Акаши остаётся беспомощно наблюдать за происходящим.

— Мне некуда возвращаться, Чихиро. 

Злое раздражение в серых глазах сменяется неуверенной надеждой, и Акаши вспоминает, как Маюзуми уязвим. Гордый вор и мальчишка, не умеющий целоваться, наконец-то сливаются в единое целое.

— Ты останешься в Гильдии?

— Я останусь с тобой.

_Прекрати этот сопливый бред…_

Акаши хочет продолжить и осекается. По лицу Маюзуми текут тонкие ручейки слёз, хотя сам он вряд ли их замечает. 

_ **Ты понял?** _

_Да, это была наглядная демонстрация. Пусти меня._

Акаши, вновь обретя возможность двигаться, больше не тратит времени впустую, сцеловывая солёные, как океан, слёзы. От Маюзуми всё ещё пахнет горькими травами, запёкшейся кровью и болью, но он больше не отстраняется и не пытается уйти от прикосновений. Они какое-то время сидят почти неподвижно, простых объятий оказывается достаточно, чтобы обрести утраченное равновесие.

— Сейчас не болит?

— Нет.

Акаши с сомнением смотрит на повреждённые запястья и почти неощутимо касается кончиков пальцев.

— Ты поливал руки какой-то отравой?

— Почти.

Маюзуми, неловко шатаясь, пытается подняться. Акаши предусмотрительно цепляет его за талию, не давая упасть.

— Скажи мне, что ты смог справиться с замком.

— Ты уже представил, как я поливаю мочой угол твоей берлоги? — Акаши раздражённо дёргает уголком губ.

— Это вряд ли, иначе бы грибы уже взбесились и здесь начался бы световой концерт.

Потрясающе. Он ещё и издевается. Не слишком похоже на умирающего. 

Помогая Маюзуми справиться с застёжками униформы в ближайшем коридоре, Акаши отстранённо думает о том, что их отношения ещё два дня назад не предполагали подобной степени близости. 

_ **Жизнь в безопасном коконе и замкнутом пространстве вообще не предполагает развития.** _

_Слышать такое от тебя — абсурдно._

Перемены кажутся эфемерными — они просто сменили гильдийскую каморку Маюзуми на это сюрреалистичное убежище. Сейчас они также далеки от настоящей свободы, как и раньше. 

Маюзуми ещё раз жадно прикладывается к кожаной фляге с водой, напоследок разбрызгивая сотни мельчайших капель на растения вокруг постели. Там, куда попадает вода, ярко вспыхивают цветные точки, превращая стену в отдалённое подобие Млечного Пути. 

— Я думал, ты пошутил про световой концерт, — говорит Акаши только для того, чтобы разбить тишину. 

Маюзуми молча качает головой, опускаясь на скомканную постель. 

Есть одна вещь, которую Акаши давно собирался сделать, но так и не нашёл подходящего времени. Он очень осторожно поднимает руки Маюзуми и устраивает у себя на коленях ладонями вверх. Вода во фляжке холодная, и он мысленно извиняется за это, беря первую попавшуюся тряпку из тех, что приготовлены для перевязки. Акаши предельно аккуратно протирает влажной тканью ладони и пальцы, оставляя верёвки и запястья на потом. Маюзуми смотрит на него огромными глазами, в которых постепенно расширяются зрачки, вопреки вновь разгорающимся люминофорам. Воздух между ними накаляется до предела, когда Акаши невесомо целует подушечку указательного пальца, перед тем как коснуться языком. Это его Маюзуми, и никто другой не имеет права касаться этих пальцев. 

Акаши не успевает даже перейти ко второй руке, когда Маюзуми давится стоном и вдохом. Стресс, слоновья доза афродизиака и накопившиеся между ними нереализованные чувства бьют гремучей смесью по обоим. Акаши думает о том, с каким удовольствием он бы медленно доводил Маюзуми до исступления, но собственное возбуждение такое острое и всепоглощающее, что он почти рычит, прикусывая кожу на доверчиво подставленной шее. 

Акаши ненавидит комбинезоны Гильдии, которые невозможно расстегнуть до конца, он желает получить всего Маюзуми. Здравый смысл твердит, что сейчас плохое время для расширения границ сексуального взаимодействия. Акаши соглашается с ним и сжимает в руке оба члена. 

— У тебя есть, во что переодеться?

— Есть, — нетерпеливо шепчет Маюзуми, толкаясь навстречу.

Им обоим хватает позорно малого. Акаши почти задыхается, когда Маюзуми смазано целует его в губы. Металл, горечь и соль оседают на языке и сердце. Оргазм впечатывает их друг в друга, плавит волнами невыносимого жара — и отступает.

Акаши ждёт какого-нибудь саркастичного замечания, но в голове царит благословенная тишина, и он позволяет себе ненадолго расслабиться, наплевав на всё, кроме человека, лежащего в его объятьях.

— Чихиро, в который раз ты так нарываешься?

– Так? — Маюзуми криво улыбается. — В первый.

— А не так? 

— В пятый. На такую дозу в первый, случайно столько не получить. — Маюзуми передёргивает, — на какое-то время мне придётся отказаться от заказов.

— Профессиональный риск, — машинально усмехается Акаши, вспоминая годы, проведённые в Королевской Охране. — Тебе следовало быть осторожнее.

— И это я слышу от тебя? — Маюзуми проводит костяшками пальцев по тому месту, где под комбинезоном кожу пересекает длинный и тонкий шрам. — Я бы мог нарисовать карту.

Акаши в первый раз хочется, чтобы Маюзуми спросил его о чем-нибудь. Задал какой-нибудь простой вопрос вроде: “Откуда это?”. И он бы рассказал. Обо всех отметинах и потерях.

_ **Хочешь похвастаться?** _

_Возможно._

Странным утром, которое приходит после того, как они приводят себя в порядок, освобождаются от верёвок, перевязывают запястья Маюзуми, ужинают и спят, Акаши кажется, что сошёл с ума весь мир, а не он. Для сумасшедшего его мысли слишком ясны.

— Акаши, почему ты ушёл из Охраны?

— Я надеялся, что ты не спросишь. 

Маюзуми фыркает в ответ и утыкается носом ему в шею.

— Не ответишь?

— Нечего рассказывать. Я попытался устроить переворот, но потерпел поражение, — сейчас, когда он говорит об этом в бледно-зелёном грибном свете, произошедшее даже кажется забавным. 

— Но в пользу кого? Других наследников нет.

— Есть. Я. 

Маюзуми прикрывает глаза и надолго замолкает. Акаши ждёт хоть какой-то реакции, но Маюзуми опять не вписывается в привычные логические цепочки, когда вынимает из тайника опасный свёрток.

— Ты можешь забрать её. 

Акаши не понимает, что кроется за хриплым голосом и равнодушной интонацией, когда принимает из его рук книгу. Её нужно открыть, как-то подготовиться к надвигающимся неприятностям, но он медлит под пристальным взглядом, чувствуя себя стоящим в центре ледяного озера. 

_ **Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь? Не слишком похоже на победу.** _

_Не знаю. А чего хочешь ты?_

Акаши впервые за двенадцать лет сомневается в собственных желаниях.

_ **Я не хочу становиться королём. ** _

Маюзуми готов был нарушить кодекс ради него. На что готов сам Акаши? Стать причиной ещё десятков, сотен смертей?

_ **Тысяч. Десятков тысяч.** _

— Чихиро, а чего хочешь ты?

— Избавиться от неё, передав заказчику. Пусть кто-то другой умирает за всё это.

Акаши медлит ещё несколько секунд и возвращает книгу в тайник.

— Вторая тоже украдена?

— Нет. Вторая — моя. 

Не понять, злится Маюзуми или хвастается, потому что вместо того, чтобы захлопнуть дверцу, он вынимает вторую книгу и протягивает Акаши с гораздо большей бережностью и почтением. 

Толстая кожа обложки поцарапана в нескольких местах, выдавая то ли долгую, то ли просто насыщенную жизнь. Акаши открывает книгу на первой попавшейся странице и захлёбывается воздухом, жадно разглядывая мальчика верхом на драконе. 

Прежде чем он успевает отречься со словами “это было не со мной” или в страхе захлопнуть книгу, Акаши вжимается лицом в бумагу, жадно вдыхая запах.

_Это было не со мной._

_Я ничего не помню._

Страницы пахнут пылью и больше ничем, запах красок давно выветрился, превратив её в обычную книжку сказок с картинками.

— Не я. Это было не со мной, — вслух произносит Акаши и тут же начинает стыдиться этого.

Во взгляде Маюзуми сквозит что-то странное, словно он видит Акаши в первый раз.

— Откуда?.. Откуда она у тебя?

Все книги, нарисованные его мамой, погибли в огне. Должны были погибнуть. У него не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы о принцессе младшей ветви королевской семьи. Только шрамы и ненадёжные воспоминания.

— Это подарок, — медленно отвечает Маюзуми, касаясь лица Акаши кончиками пальцев, — Как вы похожи, почему я не заметил раньше?.. Как её зовут?

— Шиори. Её звали Шиори.

— Акаши Шиори. Красиво звучит, как шорох морских волн. Она пахла мачтовыми соснами, тянущимися к солнцу. И апельсиновыми корочками.

Акаши никогда не видел на лице Маюзуми такой открытой нежности, и от этого становится больно.

_ **Ты ревнуешь к собственной мёртвой матери?** _

_Нет!_

— Она давно умерла? — помолчав, спрашивает Маюзуми, бередя похороненную память. На его лице, как в зеркале, отражается та тоска, которую Акаши чувствует до сих пор.

— Двенадцать лет назад, в ночь несостоявшегося государственного переворота.

Акаши снова видит кровь, стекающую по рыжим волосам, и остекленевшие глаза. Почему она тогда не уехала с отцом на север? Зачем осталась? Какой был смысл спасать, когда его не собирались убивать? Почему она пожертвовала собой и обрекла его на весь тот ад, во что спятивший отец превратил его жизнь?

_ **Ты правда не понимаешь?** _

_Понимаю._

Невозможно просто смотреть, когда кому-то близкому причиняют боль. Даже если это безопаснее. Он бы тоже не смог. Ни один из них не смог бы. Хотя ещё несколько месяцев назад он считал иначе.

— Что тогда случилось, Акаши? — Маюзуми касается шрамов на ладони, совершенно верно понимая их происхождение.

— Дерьмо, как ты выразился. Только в пыточном кресле был я. 

— Сколько тебе было? Десять? Одиннадцать?

— Девять.

Взгляд Маюзуми застывает, переставая выражать какие бы то ни было эмоции. Акаши не ищет сочувствия или понимания. Брошенный сирота и наследник знатного рода изначально находятся в слишком разных условиях. Но Маюзуми не жалеет его, просто принимает как есть, и этого вполне достаточно.

— Я думал, ты немного старше. Чего от тебя хотели? Или от твоих родителей?

— Ничего. Просто напоминали, что я не могу унаследовать трон.

Маюзуми смотрит в сторону. Слипшиеся ресницы чуть подрагивают в такт дыханию. 

— Шиори… твоя мама, она ведь не могла просто погибнуть в огне?

— Конечно, не могла, — зло бросает Акаши. 

_ **Теперь ты ревнуешь маму?** _

_Тебе кажется._

— Прости.

По лицу Маюзуми пробегает тень, и он хватается за плечо Акаши, чтобы не упасть.

— Опять?

— Просто кружится голова.

— Неудивительно, — Акаши помогает ему дойти до матраса и сесть, — сожрать столько наркотиков и стимуляторов.

Маюзуми изумлённо вскидывается и даже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не находит слов.

— Чихиро. Ты ожидал, что я не замечу?

— Вообще, да. 

— У тебя неплохая коллекция, — Акаши кивает в сторону склянок и усмехается.

— Сейчас ты сам на себя не похож.

— Это я должен был сказать вчера. Мы ждём, пока истекут третьи сутки? 

— Да, — Маюзуми сползает вниз, устраивая голову на плече Акаши, — просто ждём.

Акаши молчит, оценивая шансы на выживание в наступающем хаосе, краем глаза заглядывает в книгу, которую Маюзуми бережно перелистывает.

— Чихиро, как ты относишься к перспективе рабочей поездки? На пару лет и куда-нибудь подальше? 

Маюзуми тихо смеётся. Акаши впервые слышит его смех и почему-то тоже смеётся в ответ. Больше Акаши ничего не нужно. По крайней мере, сейчас.


End file.
